


Do You Wanna Touch?

by LaLainaJ



Series: Make Some Noise [159]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Curses, F/M, Jealousy, No Babies, Pre-Relationship, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 14:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15051146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/pseuds/LaLainaJ
Summary: Caroline's finally made it to New Orleans and Klaus gets cursed. He has no voice unless someone is touching him and watching someones put their hands on him is kind of driving her insane.





	Do You Wanna Touch?

**Do You Wanna Touch**

**(Prompt: Green Eyed Epiphany + Curses. Title from the Joan Jett and the Blackhearts song. Rated T.)**

On day four of Caroline's visit to New Orleans (she'd never been, despite numerous invitations), Klaus gets cursed.

That morning he'd been supposed to meet her at a cafe. She'd predictably fallen in love with beignets, is working her way through all the top rated spots. Kind of driving Klaus crazy - he's not short of opinions (on anything, ever) and doesn't trust the taste levels of internet strangers - but Caroline wants to make up her own mind.

He'd complained every morning but his mutterings had never failed to make her laugh.

She'd gotten a text just as she'd been leaving her hotel, a short message from Klaus saying a small problem had cropped up overnight and he wouldn't be able to meet her but could she possibly swing by the compound?

She'd changed direction, picked up two coffees on her way, and had reread Klaus' text looking for a clue. Caroline had figured his lack of urgency meant the problem was relatively minor, no chances of death or large scale destruction.

She'd been kinda wrong about that.

Freya had answered her knock looking a little tired and a lot aggravated. Caroline had regretted not calling ahead and offering to pick up an extra coffee. She's barely managed a greeting when Freya had sighed, appearing relieved, "Come on in, I'm glad you're here. Klaus is being… well, Klaus."

"Murdery and a pain in the ass?" Caroline had asked.

Freya had laughed and agreed and they'd both been on the receiving end of Klaus' very best unimpressed glare when they'd joined him in Freya's study. He hadn't said anything, her first clue something was amiss. Klaus did snippy excellently. He always managed a flawless amount of bite, his accent and ridiculous confidence smoothing any hint of whininess.

Klaus staying silent, not even bothering with a greeting or a thank you when she'd set his coffee down, had struck Caroline as weird and she'd studied him more closely.

"What's up?" Caroline had asked cautiously, taking in the mountain of opened spell books.

Freya had done the explaining. Because Klaus couldn't.

A witch (they didn't know which one) had placed a curse (the specifics of which were also unknown) on Klaus. His voice had been taken.

Caroline had (obviously) made a joke about  _The Little Mermaid_. Had been horrified when it became clear that neither Klaus nor Freya had seen the Disney movie. And they pretended to be so cultured and fancy, sheesh.

Klaus had grabbed her attention, handing her a sketchbook with a few scribbled (if one could call Klaus' pretty handwriting such a thing) lines. He thought it best to get out of New Orleans for a bit, he was sorry to have to cut her tour short but would be happy to continue it at a later date. The final bit was a question asking her to leave with him.

Saying no hadn't even crossed Caroline's mind. Showing up in Klaus' home base hadn't been a casual move. In the decades since she'd re-established contact he'd often mentioned she was welcome to stop by New Orleans any time. Caroline never had, despite the fact that Klaus had become a fixture in her life.

Fifty-three years ago she'd sent him an invitation to her college graduation. It had been a whim, a nod to the fact that she was ready to let go on her death grip on her human ambitions. Klaus had shown up, every bit as handsome in his perfectly tailored suit as he'd been when they'd walked off the Mystic Falls High grounds together. He'd brought a present this time, an airline voucher, and Caroline had accepted it, driven to Atlanta and taken the first available international flight out.

A decision she'd never regretted for a second.

At some point she'd taken to sending him postcards, quick little reviews of whatever city she'd just finished devouring jotted on the back. She rarely stayed in one place for long but Klaus still managed to get replies to her. Usually sketches of whatever city she'd just written him about, a few lines of explanation on the back. Every once in a while she'd come across a vampire who got a certain look in their eyes – knowing, a little fearful – so she figured he was keeping tabs. She'd mentioned his name to one such vampire, called Klaus an old friend. Caroline hadn't been surprised when Klaus had shown up not long after.

She'd taken to throwing herself kick ass birthday parties and he'd strolled in to her big four-oh.

She hadn't minded that he'd taken her big fat hint in the slightest and they'd split the bottle of champagne he'd brought. After that Klaus had popped up in person every few years. They'd stopped bothering to pretend they wouldn't end up in bed together after their third not so coincidental meet up. They'd graduated from just postcards and sketches to regular (often long) emails and frequent phone calls.

Caroline had decided she might be ready for something more but she hadn't quite figured out how to say so. She'd thought showing up in New Orleans would prove inspirational but no such luck.

Maybe another city would do the trick.

She'd set the sketchbook down once she'd finished reading, Klaus had been watching her expectantly, with just the slightest hint of trepidation. Very aware of their audience Caroline had kept it simple, "I'm in. Where are we going?"

Klaus had wasted no time in laying out a plan.

Less than twenty-four hours later and they're in New York. Since the goal is to lay low they're staying in one of her homes. It's only a one bedroom but the views are amazing. She watches Klaus closely as they walk in but he seems happy enough, making a close study of the art on the walls. She explains where she'd gotten the paintings as he moves from piece to piece.

For once her chatterbox tendencies are coming in handy.

They end up next to the windows, Klaus had shed his jacket and the sleeves of his t-shirt are pushed up. Caroline bumps her shoulder into his, nodding towards the skyline and staying pressed against him, "This is why I bought the place."

The sun's just beginning to set and she figures Klaus will appreciate the sight. When she hears his appreciative hum she forgets all about the changing sky. He's turned to face her, face just as surprised. His mouth opens and no sound comes out. Klaus tries again, his expression set to frustration as his mouth forms words. She reaches out instinctively, and when her hand touches his forearm words ring out, "…meddlesome bloody witches!"

Caroline assumes the words she'd missed had been creative death threats but she can't bring herself to care. Not when there's a puzzle to solve. "Okay. Experiment time. Say something."

Klaus obliges her, "This place suits you, love. I can see why you chose it."

Caroline beams. It's always nice to have her good taste appreciated. "Why thank you." She takes two steps away from him, "How about now?"

His mouth opens. Lips forming words. She hears nothing.

He sighs, inaudibly, and Caroline reaches for his hand. His fingers thread through hers, squeezing, having reached the same conclusions. "While I see some perks to this loophole," he drawls, "I imagine it'll come with plenty of irritations."

For her part, Caroline is brimming with questions. "Can everybody hear you if they touch you? Is it maybe just vampires? Maybe it's just me?" Kind of a conceited thought but they'd been spending an awful lot of time together over the last few days. Maybe whatever he'd been whammied with had noticed. Magic could be tricky.

"We'll have to test it. Irritating, like I said."

He's distinctly grumbly and Caroline finds herself smiling. "First step, call Freya. Maybe this news will help her out."

"And the second step?"

"Well, we'll have to go out and play scientists tonight." Klaus doesn't seem particularly pleased and Caroline grins, looping her arm around his neck, making sure she's got some of her skin pressed to his. "Also, I want to shower off the plane germs. Wanna help?"

Klaus' hands begin to wander and Caroline assumes that means he's onboard.

It's only practical. With that much contact they should be able to hash out their plan of attack with minimal interruptions.

* * *

It doesn't take long for Caroline to begin contemplating death and destruction. Mostly death, if she's being honest. Other people's. They'd quickly found that Klaus could talk to anyone as long as he touched them. Plenty of people have been taking the opportunity to touch him back.

And that's where Caroline's issues had begun.

She can't really blame them. Klaus is an appealing package and the random humans they meet in restaurants and clubs don't know the dimples and the pretty eyes and all his charm hide something dangerous.

Watching strangers lay their hands on him is still driving Caroline freaking nuts.

She wants to slap away hands that come to rest on his arm, to shove in between Klaus and every person who pushes into his space. Had indulged in a brief but satisfying fantasy of ripping out the hair of the woman last night who'd feigned drunkenness and pressed her barely contained boobs all over him.

She'd all bit ripped his pants off when they'd gotten back to her place. Klaus hadn't minded, had shoved her skirt up, and had used his teeth to shred the front of her dress, before lifting her and taking her against the door.

Tonight they're going to see a play, are having drinks first. Caroline's still on her first, Klaus had gone to the bar to grab a second bourbon.

Watching him means she'd making no progress in finishing her drink. Liquid splashes over the rim of her martini glass, Caroline's too vigorous stirring creating a tiny whirlpool. She groans, fumbling for a napkin, her eyes still glued on Klaus across the room.

Intellectually, she knows she has no reason to be jealous. Klaus has been in to her for a very long time. If she walked over there his full attention would shift to her. She can't help it though, is very seriously considering walking over to him and doing something that'll announce to the room at large that Klaus isn't on the market.

The bartender he's chatting with is cute in a nerdy hipster kind of way. The guy had blushed a little when Klaus had leaned in, grabbed his wrist and said something about his watch. He's still a little flushed, leaning against the bar, mirroring Klaus' pose as they speak. Their forearms are pressed together and he's ignored the last two customers who tried to get service.

She's  _so_  tempted to go over there (maybe it would be a good deed? CuteNerd would regret getting fired because Klaus is distractingly hot) but she stays planted in her seat.

Caroline needs to claw back a little control because if she goes over there she might end up doing something that'll get them kicked out.

It's all adults in here but the things Caroline wants to do probably violate health codes. Also, there's always the risk someone would film it and having a sex tape on the internet is so not something Caroline's into.

One just for her and Klaus? Sure, she'd be down.

Ugh. That train of thought so isn't helping her control issue.

He glances over at her, brows furrowing and whatever he'd been saying trailing off as his eyes remain fixed in her direction. He knows something is wrong so Caroline smiles but she knows it's too obviously fake because Klaus straightens, heading her way.

CuteNerd looks like someone's kicked his puppy, poor thing.

Klaus is sliding into the booth before she can figure out what to say. He grabs the hand she's spilled her drink on, lifting it to his mouth. His lips wrap around her index finger, teeth scraping the pad.

So. Not. Fair.

He leans in to speak, "Are you…"

His question is lost when she surges into him. She balances herself with a hand on his chest, letting it slide up and curve around the back of his neck. His mouth is open, waiting for her, when her lips take his. She swallows his low rumble of pleasure and Klaus' hands urge her closer.

Caroline doesn't kiss him like she's asking permission. She kisses him like he's already hers.


End file.
